1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle racks in general, and more particularly to a modular bicycle rack that folds for easy transport and storage, provides a separate space to park each bicycle, accommodates bicycles with tires of various widths, and displays printed signs.
2. Description of Prior Art
A multisport race is an event where athletes compete for the best overall time by quickly transitioning between at least two different sports on a course consisting of a continuous series of stages. Multisport races that incorporate the sport of cycling require an orderly area where athletes can temporarily park their bicycles before and after they compete in the cycling stage of the race. This area is commonly referred to as the “Transition Area” and consists of several rows of bicycle racks.
Existing bicycle racks that provide temporary parking lot a large number of bicycles in the transition area of multisport races fall into one of two categories: 1) the tinkertoy-like “suspension” variety; or 2) the pallet-like “wheel-based” variety.
The typical suspension bicycle rack, like the one shown in FIG. 1, consists of a horizontal pole supported by two shorter poles inserted through each end, on which bicycles hang by their seat or handlebars. While easy to transport and store, such suspension bicycle racks do not display printed signs and lack a separate space to park each bicycle, which inevitably results in the suspended bicycles shifting around and becoming entangled.
Alternatively, another commonly used wheel-based bicycle rack is typically made of wood, similar to a shipping palette, and holds bicycles in an upright position by the front or rear wheel. While these provide a separate space to park each bicycle, these bicycle racks do not break down for easy transport and storage and do not adjust to bicycles with tires of various widths.
There is a need for a bicycle rack that combines the advantages of both types of existing bicycle racks described above, namely a bicycle rack that breaks down for easy transport and storage, provides a separate space to park each bicycle, adjusts to bicycles with tires of various widths, and displays printed signs.